


The Exception

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Reader-Insert, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As a Stark, she could practically get anything that comes to mind. So what happens when she wholeheartedly falls in love with Peter Parker, the exception.





	The Exception

You were Tony Stark’s bastard child, found wrapped in a dirty worn shirt at the door to his mansion. Of course, the first thing Stark did was take a swig of his alcoholic beverage and then began to analyze you, and the situation. He took you to a lab-like place and took a blood sample and compared them to his own. His heart swelled as he looked down at you. Although he didn’t know you, or which one was your mother. He still had a parental instinct that told him to stay by your side, so he did.

At first, he had no idea how to parent. So he passed you off to his secure Pepper Potts. She mostly helped parent, until one-day he heard you call Pepper “Mom” when you only referred to Tony as “Mr. Stark”

The days grew older and so did you, in order to “win” your affection the billionaire kept buying you random shit. Hoping that he would slowly but surely earn his father title back. Your grades were to be expected of a Stark, you exceeded with flying colors on most of your grades. Due to that, you were able to easily attend Midtown School of Science and Technology. There, you met your best friend Liz, her bubbly personality automatically welcomed you to her. Even though no one knew that you were a Stark, you were still admired for your great feats in academics. So, therefore, you were somehow put into the “popular” cliche, and categorized as Liz’s best friend.

Your life was pretty bland from there on out, only flares of colors would appear in your vision. Well, until you met Peter Parker. He was assigned to be your lab partner for the day, and you accepted reluctantly.

You didn’t know this Parker kid, and at this moment you were not open to new friends. You plastered a small smile and turned around to where Peter plopped down beside you. He had his hands folded and he looked down, nervously playing with his intertwined fingers. He looked up to meet your eyes and extended his hand. “Hello, I’m Peter Parker, nice to meet you,” he spoke through his trembling voice. But as he spoke you analyzed him, his brown hair and chocolate eyes. His whole exterior was quite handsome, you silently wondered why no one was obsessing over him yet. You grinned, your sour day somehow became sweet by just looking at him. The color you once thought you knew was nothing compared to the vibrant colors his presence showed you. Before you knew it, **you fell in love with Peter Parker**.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short prologue/chapter 0!


End file.
